Abysmal
by Shadows Under the Moon
Summary: Pewdie hasn't been to Brennenburg Castle in a while, and the effects are starting to show. (Drabble/One-shot. Read and Review. No flames please, still getting back into the swing of writing. Enjoy )


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. That is all ^^**

"Piggeh? Please, just say something." The accented words which usually were so full of pride and courage broke at the end, betraying the golden soldier as he shook one of his closest friends desperately. The pink-haired boy just stared back blankly, an a face which usually held so much joy and excitement for everything was instead pale. Another one who had begun to simply give up.

Shaking his golden-tousled hair, the man tried a different approach. "But...Come on Piggeh! Aren't you pumped?" A harsh laugh escaped pale lips, as the boy took in the words. After he stared a few moments disbelieving, those same lips moved, fully intending on delivering a harsh blow.

"Pumped about what exactly, Stephano? This place is DEAD! We are FORGOTTEN!" The man, Stephano, flinched back uncharacteristically at the words as though they were claws, threatening to take a hold of him and rip that ever so proud heart out of his chest. Because, the truth was beginning to leave wounds, not only on him, but on all of them. Piggeh wasn't the only one who was acting as such.

"Piggeh!" He hissed reproachfully, recovered from the venom thrown his way. "Don't say that. He's coming back; he always come back. He's probably just busy, something has probably happened..." The empty hole in his chest just laughed at him, and his pathetic attempts to not only comfort the boy, but to comfort himself. That little hole believed that no matter what any of them said, did, screamed, cried, laughed, or wailed, the Swede who had brought life to these rooms and hallways was gone. For good.

"Fine. Whatever. Leave me alone," Piggeh had muttered, turning his face away to bury it against the cold stone wall. Stephano could only stare down at his friend, splayed on the floor. Once upon a time, none of them would have ever dared to do that, for fear of a barrel or bro attack. Now, there simply wasn't enough energy around here to care about such things. The Arab shook his head, as if hoping to clear his head from this terrible nightmare. This couldn't be happening, not to them, not to their family...

"You know where I am." The simple reply hung in the air, unacknowledged as the warrior took off down the long and dark hallway. There was no where for him to escape to however; Piggeh was no longer pumped, and Mr. Chair was no different. Skully was hardly ever seen any more, and Jennifer never stopped the constant flow of tears down her cheek. Even the barrels had been less...troublesome lately. They had gotten their wish -Pewdie was gone- but never had they expected this to happen as an aftermath. There was nothing left for any of them here, yet they remained bound to this damn castle, unable to leave, and unable to forget. It was like fate was playing some sick, cruel joke on them all, giving them all they could want, then snatching it away.

He ran until he could run no further -I mean, after all, where was there to run to?- and eventually the once unstoppable Stephano, general of the Bro Army, collapsed upon the unforgiving stone floor. Pulling himself up against a wall, he just sat there and stared. Stared at his sword, which had not been used for a very long time now. Try as he might to encourage the others, and regain his sarcastic nature, it was all falling to bits.

His family. The one thing he would fight for the death for, barely existed any more. Anything that was left dangled by vulnerable threads, weakening and fraying with each passing second of abandonment. The bonds which had once bound them all tightly together existed now only in memory. Though their family would still give their life for anyone of their own in danger, if seemed like an empty gesture now. Because, what exactly were they risking their necks for? Abysmal loneliness?

The once proud warrior let a single tear run down his golden features, something that would've once been unheard of. No longer. Closing his eyes, and thinking back on happier times, his lips could only move ever so slightly, speaking the last words he'd speak for a while.

"Pewdie...We need you. Please come back to us."

**Just a little drabble/One-shot from the depths of my brain. Hopefully we'll see more Amnersia from Pewdie soon. Read and review, but please no flames. I'm still getting back into the swing of writing.**

**Rock On, **  
**Pixie**


End file.
